And the Stars were Shining Bright
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Set 300 years before Into Behind every fallen hero is a great Behind every tragedy is a great Behind every great man…there's an even greater Khan x
1. Opening Night

And the Stars were Shining Bright

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers, all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

I finally saw _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ and was mesmerized with Benedict Cumberbatch's performance as Khan. He scared, intrigued and fascinated me all at once. I will be very disappointed if he's not nominated for an Oscar for his performance as Khan.

And his performance inspired me to write this little piece as his Khan is very Byronic and also as a personal challenge to write a tragedy was defined by Aristotle; a man brought down by a mistake or tragic flaw. What made Khan the man he is? Hopefully this will give an answer.

So this is dedicated to you, Mr. Cumberbatch. Hopefully it won't prove to be too terrible.

* * *

Opening Night

Maddie Talbot counted the beat until she could begin singing Belle's opening song for _Beauty and the Beast_. Adrenaline was pounding through her and she was sure she was shaking. All of her life, she had wanted to play the role of Belle on a stage. And she was opening the rerun in the West End nonetheless! Somewhere in the audience, she knew her father was watching. He had come all the way from Baltimore to see her. Because the packed auditorium was so dim, she wasn't able to see him. But she could feel his proud green-blue eyes on her.

Everything she had worked so hard for had culminated to this day. But now…she had to focus on her character…the lonely young woman who finds comfort in her books. At least she felt some identity with Belle. While others were born with the ability to become the fastest, the strongest and the best, she had to work far harder than most.

The cast came on, the villagers who didn't understand the young heroine. Maddie focused on the book her character was reading. But it was getting harder to.

Because she was having the feeling that she was being watched. That's silly, she thought to herself, stifling a laugh. There was well over five-hundred people packed into the auditorium. Paul, the director, told the whole cast at the final rally before the overture began to play that the house had been sold out.

But there was one presence in particular. A fascinated and somewhat amused presence. It was coming downstage right, near the orchestra pit. Maybe Dad? No, couldn't be, she thought. It got so intense that she had to know who it was.

Settling herself on the fountain, Maddie allowed a single peek over her book to see who it was.

It was a man in his late twenties, just a few years older than she was. He was dressed in a silver colored jacket over dark pants. Tall. Aristocratic face. Brushed back black hair.

But what got her were those grayish-blue eyes. There was something about them…something that bade her to come closer.

**BOOM!** There was an explosion. The trance broken, Maddie jumped and saw Kyle, the Gaston, walking forward with a smoking prop blunderbuss. The man in the front row smiled, mocking her reaction. Rolling her eyes, she returned to her book and the play.

Those gray eyes still haunted her though. She could feel him watching her.

* * *

Maddie was more than a little relieved when her character had a break between scenes. She had to get that man out of her thoughts.

"Hon, your makeup is beginning to run." Deidre, the makeup lady, rushed forward with her cases of makeup. Maddie sat down on the three legged stool and allowed the plump woman run over her face with a cotton wedge lined with foundation. "Is something wrong? You look far away."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Maddie said. "Just…there's this guy in the audience who won't stop looking at me."

"Is he cute?" Deidre asked, winking.

"Yeah…somewhat…" Maddie said, trying to focus on her part. "It's not bad. I wouldn't mind it if he wasn't over analyzing me though."

"Tell you what, if you get any creepy notes or he follows you, let me know and I'll teach him how to properly treat a lady." Deidre said as she added the final touch of blush.

Maddie laughed, feeling better. "Thanks Deidre."

"Hey, anything for you, darling." Deidre winked.

By the time Maddie returned to the stage, the seat was empty and the man was gone. Oh thank goodness. She thought in relief and prepared to fend off Kyle's pretend advances. Now she can focus.

To her great surprise, she realized that she was going to miss those eyes.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch. Maddie thought as Deidre helped her get out of her golden ball gown. She could still hear the applause from the curtain call ringing in her head. Paul was passing out congratulations to the rest of the cast and crew. They were planning on going out to the new Indian restaurant. Maddie and her dad were planning on joining them.

"You looking forward to dinner with your dad?" Deidre asked.

"Umm-hmm." She said, wiping off the rest of her makeup with a moist disposable towel. She hadn't seen her father since she had moved to England with the production of _Beauty and the Beast_. Ever since her mom left, it had just been the two of them. He was the one who had encouraged her forward despite everyone in her way. Indeed when she and Alan were singing _No Matter What, _the song between Maurice and Belle, she was thinking of her father.

"Bet you're going to have a blast." Deidre said, finishing braiding Maddie's thick brown hair. "Now then, go out and have fun!" She said.

"Thanks." Maddie said, smoothing out her purple jacket and blue jeans and slathering some white gardenia scented perfume on her hands. But before she could meet her father, first she had to encounter the fans.

That was fine by her. Maddie thought as she stepped out through the stage entrance door to a sea of camera flashes and people cheering. There was something flattering about the attention. A little girl stepped forward, holding out a book and a big smile on her face. It was the silent request for an autograph. There was something touching about it. Maddie complied with a big smile and even offered to take a picture with her.

As she was greeting her fans, she felt the presence again. Those same blue-gray eyes…looking up, she saw him standing in a dark corner of the alleyway, smiling at her with an almost amused glance. She felt herself stepping closer and closer to him, drawn by those eyes.

The crowd soon dispelled, leaving her alone with the man. Once they were left, he spoke. "You're to be congratulated, Ms. Talbot." The man said in a smooth voice. "I especially enjoyed your reaction to Gaston's entrance."

Something sparked in her. "Well, you can blame yourself for that one, as you wouldn't stop looking and me and laughed when I jumped." Maddie said, her upset nature fueled by exhaustion and hunger. "In case you didn't know, the eye roll was for you."

"I didn't laugh but merely smiled so I think you're overreacting. But a very stunning performance nonetheless. You certainly know how to tame the Beast." He said, a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

Maddie was getting annoyed. He had a touch of arrogance to him. That annoyed her.

"Maddie!" She heard her father shouting from the alleyway entry. "Are you coming or not?"

To her relief, she knew it was time to leave. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show, Mr.…?"

"You may call me Khan." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Call me Maddie, then. Thanks for coming and have a pleasant evening." Maddie said politely as she shook his hand and left.

"Who was that?" Dad asked as Maddie reached him. He was just about her height and was on the portly side. Graying blonde hair stuck to his head, brushing against her cheek as he kissed her lovingly.

"Just a fan. You weren't interrupting anything. Ready to go out?" Maddie asked with a smile. Khan became a distant thought.

"With my daughter the star? You bet!" Dad said, smiling and whisking her away.

* * *

Maddie was feeling much better the next afternoon when she arrived, revived by a good night's sleep and food. Full of energy, she bounced through a quick run-through of the _Be Our Guest_ number. As expected, the excitement built as she went into her dressing room to get dressed into the blue peasant's dress.

The scent of roses greeted her when she came in. Inside were two large bouquets. One was from her dad. Another was from her school with the typical typed congrats.

But there was also another scent. White gardenias. Sure enough, she caught a single white gardenia sitting on the vanity. A note was attached. Maddie picked it up and read it.

~My apologies, Ms. Talbot. Next time I'll be seated somewhere where I won't be distracting you. Khan Noonien Singh. ~

"A new love interest?" Deidre asked as she came in with the all too familiar makeup cases.

"Nah," Maddie asked as she undid her braid to prepare for her role. "Just somebody apologizing for last night, that's all."

By the time Paul called everyone to the back for a rally, all thoughts of Khan Noonien Singh had been banished from Maddie's mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I'm going to get tarred and feathered for this one. I know Khan isn't exactly the vengeful and angry superhuman that he was during _Into Darkness_. But this is Khan before he becomes that. And I'm also worried about Maddie being too flat.

Thoughts would be great.


	2. Surprise Meeting

Surprise Meeting

It wasn't until the one week mark, when Maddie was drained and ready for a break, that she next met Khan. At least her understudy, Darleen, was taking over for her for the next three days while she rested.

And it wasn't at the stage door. Surprisingly, it was in Great Ormond Children's Hospital. Maddie had been asked by Louis and Abbie Iona for an autograph for their sick daughter. Deciding to take the extra step, Maddie decided to pay the little girl a visit along with her costar, Gene, who also had the day off. They brought a stuffed Belle and Beast toy along with a poster autographed with get betters and messages of encouragement and by the cast and crew.

"Hey, Gene, thanks for coming with me." Maddie said. "I hope she likes this."

"No problem." Gene said, smiling at her. He brushed back his blonde hair. "I think she'll love it."

The two stepped out of the elevator. Mr. Iona was waiting for them at the front desk. He smiled at them. "Ms. Talbot and Mr. Berry, thank you so much for coming." He greeted them with a handshake and wide brown eyes. His dark skin had taken on a paler look, it was clear he hadn't had much sleep.

"You're welcome, Mr. Iona." Gene said, taking the man's hand. Maddie did likewise.

"Padma is this way." He said, leading the way to a small hospital room. He stopped before they went into the room. "I'm going to warn you right now, she's pretty sick." He said. The two actors nodded, braced. Iona opened the door and allowed them in. Maddie was greeted by the sight of children's toys. A girl lay in the bed, hooked up to machines and asleep. She breathed, clearly aided by machines. Sitting next to the bed was a woman with sad blue eyes and bronzed skin, recognizing her as Abbie.

Maddie noticed the sad look on Gene's face. He was thinking of Jordon and Clark, his two children. Both of them were living in New York with his ex-wife. He hadn't seen them since he took the role of Beast, despite talking to them every night through Skype. Maddie knew he missed them very much. No wonder he played such a wonderful Beast as he had a kind and generous heart. He had taken on the protective role to the rest of the cast.

As they spent the afternoon talking with the Ionas, Maddie had the strange sensation of being watched. Yet it was very familiar one…turning around, she saw Khan standing in the doorway of the room in his military uniform, smiling at her.

* * *

Khan smiled at the young woman looking at him. He had come here merely to visit the Ionas and offer a cure for little Padma's illness. Louis Iona, one of the world's leading computer experts could prove to be very useful to him. The Eugenics War was picking up as the Naturals, those who weren't genetically engineered as the Eugenics were, rose up to destroy those engineered to be the best.

So far the superpowers, including the United States, United Kingdom and China had stayed out of the squabbles. But it was only a matter of time…

He knew that the upcoming power vacuum would give him the opportunity to rise up and lead the warring nations to peace. Khan had already amassed some followers, genetically perfect as he was. Mr. Iona and his wife were also Eugenics though they adopted a little girl who was a Natural. While he admired the Ionas' noble intentions, he didn't much care for Naturals. They were weak and imperfect, filled with petty selfishness and disputes…but they weren't without use…

Khan wasn't expecting to run into Magdalena Talbot at hospital though. Honestly, he hadn't paid much thought to the young woman since seeing her debut on the West End. He only went because he was bored and didn't have anything else to do. It wasn't too bad, even though he had never been fond of musicals. Besides Ms. Talbot was entertaining as the bookish and eccentric Belle. Especially when she jumped at Gaston's blunderbuss firing. Had a bit of a temper though, something that amused him immensely.

Seeing Ms. Talbot there without her stage makeup and in jeans and a red sweater was…interesting…

* * *

Maddie excused herself and left the room. "Mr. Singh, a pleasure to see you again." She said, politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting the Ionas for my work." Khan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Padma Iona is a fan of _Beauty and the Beast_ and her parents asked me for an autograph. I decided to take the extra step." Maddie said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Absolutely none, Ms. Talbot." Khan said, chuckling. "Nice to see that you have a heart, many others in your profession don't."

"Maddie? Is everything ok?" Gene asked as he stepped out of the room. His dark brown eyes furrowed as he noticed Khan. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Gene. Mr. Singh, this is Gene Berry, my costar. Gene, this is Khan Singh. He saw us on opening night." Maddie said,

"A pleasure Mr. Berry." Khan said politely, shaking Gene's hand. "Your Beast was one of the best roles I've seen…next to Ms. Talbot of course."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Gene said. But Maddie knew that he was saying it out of politeness. Why didn't he like Khan? They had just met…right?

Mr. Iona stepped out. His eyes got wider upon noticing Khan, almost hopeful. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Talbot, Mr. Berry." Khan said before turning his attention to Mr. Iona.

Sensing they wanted some quiet, Gene and Maddie went back into the hospital room where they continued chatting with Mrs. Iona for a little while longer. That was until the doctor arrived to begin a new treatment for Padma. When Gene and Maddie left, they noticed that Abbie Iona had tucked the Beast doll they had brought underneath their daughter's arm.

Maddie smiled but it was wiped away when she saw that Gene still had that hard look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nothing, just…be careful of Khan Singh." Gene said.

"Why? He's fine, a little arrogant and proud perhaps but he hasn't hurt me." Maddie asked.

"He's one of the more radical Eugenics." Gene said when the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "I've seen him on the news, commenting on the actions in the wars."

"Gene…I appreciate you acting like an overprotective big brother, I really do." Maddie said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "But we just met in passing. Doubt we'll ever see him again."

"I know…it's just that…well, I know you're a Natural and have worked so hard to get to where you are at now." Gene said. "Remember. _Nolite te bastardes carborundorum._"

Maddie laughed at his mock Latin. "Don't you worry about that, Gene. I won't let the bastards grind me down."

* * *

It was amazing how far somebody would go to save their child. Khan thought as he watched Iona inject the sample of his blood into Padma's IV. The little girl slept with the Beast toy beneath her arm. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. But Khan knew that the cells were beginning to regenerate inside the little girl's frail body.

Once the Ionas saw that their daughter was healing, they would be putty in his hands. He'd gain faithful followers out of them.

At once, the vital signs began to improve dramatically. Louis Iona looked at Khan gratefully. Khan felt himself smiling inside.

They were his now…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, now our plot is kicked into motion…buckle your seat-belts kids and stow all trays and belongings...because it's going to be a bumpy ride.


	3. A Reversal of Fortune

A Reversal of Fortune

Maddie was surprised after the show a few days after visiting Padma. She was leaving the stage door when a little girl ran up to her and gave her a hug. Looking down, Maddie saw a vibrant little girl with dark hair and eyes. Dangling on her arm was a Belle and Beast doll.

"Padma Iona?" Maddie asked as Abbie Iona stepped forward. The little girl nodded, bouncing around.

"The show was so wonderful, Maddie! Oh, you don't mind if I call you Maddie, now do you? I like it, it's such a pretty name! But anyway, Lefou was _so_ funny! And so was Lumiere! And Cogsworth! But not Gaston, he's so mean…"

Maddie was stunned. A few days ago, the little girl was seemingly at death's door. Now here she was, bouncing around and looking as happy and healthy as any child should.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ms. Talbot." Abbie said, grabbing the little girl by the shoulder. "She's so excited to see you."

"No! It's fine!" Maddie said as she embraced the little girl. "It's so wonderful to see you feeling so much better."

"And it's all thanks to Mr. Khan! He gave some blood to me and made me feel so much better!" Padma said before turning to Gene, who was stepping out behind Maddie.

Maddie felt the cool gray-blue eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Khan standing in a corner of the alleyway, his arms folded across his chest. He saved that little girl's life…Maddie couldn't help but smile in thanks at him.

He nodded as if to accept her thanks, a smile crossing his face. Maddie turned to answer a question. But she was antsy. She wanted to thank him properly for saving Padma's life.

She was so happy when the last person left and she was finally free. Maddie turned to where she saw Khan standing. "Hey, I want to thank you for…"

But he was gone without a trace.

* * *

From then on, Maddie could count on Khan being at the back door at the end of every performance. He would stand in the shadows, smiling and nodding at her as she signed autographs and took photographs. Yet he'd always be long gone by the time the fans would leave her be.

It was odd to be sure. But Maddie grew accustomed to it. So much so that it surprised her one night when he finally did call out to her. "Well Ms. Talbot, aren't you going to say hello to me?" He chuckled as Maddie jumped. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be there, Mr. Singh. You're always gone by the time I'm free." Maddie said. "What made you decide to stay behind this time?" She asked as she folded up her jacket collar against the nippy April air.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Khan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Is that good enough reason?"

"Ok, fair enough. I was beginning to wonder if I had a stalker." Maddie said, teasing.

"I'll try to lose that image then." Khan said before offering his arm. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Sensing that he wasn't going to hurt her, Maddie looped her arm around his. They walked in silence for a while, hearing London's sounds around them. After a while, Maddie decided to ask him something. "When you don't stalk me, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I work for the government." Khan said.

"Oh, so top secret stuff?" Maddie asked in a teasing voice. '"Like you can tell me but then you'd have to kill me?"

"Something like that, yes." Khan chuckled. "Before I forget, congratulations on your nominations."

That's right…Maddie had forgotten about the awards ceremony. _Beauty and the Beast_ was expected to take home every one of them including Best Revival of a Musical. The Royal Family was expected to attend the awards ceremony the next day. "Thank you…" that reminded her. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to go with me. I mean, you did heal Padma and I want to properly thank you. Come on, it'll be fun."

Khan smiled. "I would love to…but I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Oh," Maddie said, feeling disappointed. "I see."

"Tell you what, how about I meet up with you after your next show? Then you can thank me." Khan said.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Of course there was no meeting. Khan thought as he escorted Maddie to her flat. It was an excuse to stay away from her.

Because he noticed that his feelings around her were changing. He had seen how she acted around fans and others. So kind. So considerate. So caring. The shows took a toll on her. She always seemed exhausted at the end of every night, her blue-green eyes not as spirited. But the fact that she remained so courteous and good natured throughout everything…it was impressive to be sure.

At first, it seemed that she was everything he was looking for in a follower. What kind of things can she do for him? With her skills in charisma and acting, she could spread their message and many would come given her reputation as a popular actress on the West End. Her kind heart and inborn goodness, a weakness to other Eugenics, could prove to be useful to him. She could be easily bent to his will…

Yet there was a problem. He had his suspicions when he first saw her performance. It wasn't as perfect as other Eugenics who made their careers on the stage. But his sources confirmed it.

Maddie was a Natural. Imperfect. Weak. Fragile. He could crush her with no more effort than it took to crush a tin. True, she could be saucy and sarcastic at times. But she would have no place in the world he was going to create.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr. Singh." Maddie said as they stopped in front of the flat door.

The way she said it surprised Khan. She was saying it as if she were really grateful. Despite himself, he allowed a smile. "You're welcome, Ms. Talbot. I'll see you after your next performance."

"I look forward to it." Maddie said as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

That was the last time Khan would see her for nearly fifteen months.

* * *

The awards show was as wonderful as Maddie had dreamed it would be. They performed some numbers for the showcase and now the entire auditorium was rising to their feet. A smile on her face, Maddie took hands with her fellow cast members and bowed to the royal box before turning to the audience. Her golden ball gown swished as she bowed.

**BOOM!** A loud explosion rattled the building. Maddie felt herself being thrown to the ground. Glass cracked and the masonry began to fall down. People screamed.

"What was that?!" Gene shouted as he stood up and pulled Maddie to her feet. Maddie surveyed the damage.

An explosion had torn open the main floor. People and body parts were flung around, screaming and injured. It slowly sank in as Maddie realized what had happened as she and the rest of the cast began directing people out.

This was no accident. A bomb had gone off.

* * *

Khan was at his office when his aide, Joachim, ran in. "Did you hear, Commander?! A bomb ripped through the Shatner Theater! The whole building just collapsed!"

"What?!" Khan shouted as he jumped up from his desk.

"A radical group of Naturals from the East took credit for it. We've been called."

This was his chance…Khan thought as a smile crossed his face. Now the gears had been set into motion. This was his chance to rise up and bring peace…his world would come into fruition…

But another thought distressed him. The Shatner Theater. That's where the awards ceremony was being hosted…Maddie! Maddie was there! "Do you know the location of Magdalena Talbot? She was attending there." Khan said more calmly than he felt.

"The actress from _Beauty and the Beast_? Yes, she's unharmed and helped people get out. Last I heard, she went back to her flat." Joachim said.

"Good." Khan said. But now England wasn't safe anymore for them. He knew it was a matter of time until mobs out for blood would trace Naturals. She had to be sent home. It was the one way for sure to get her out of his mind as his feelings for her could compromise the plan. "Get her a ticket to Baltimore. Find Paul Steris, the director of the show and make sure he knows to send her home immediately."

Joachim's eyes became large. "But Commander…! What if she was…?"

"Responsible for the bombing?" Khan asked with a scoff. "Have you met the woman? She's not competent or calculating enough. Now do as I say. Hurry."

* * *

Maddie was home at her apartment, her television turned to the news. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't look away. The body count was rising, at least fifty were dead and many more were injured.

Oh God…Maddie thought as she watched the coverage. Who could do such a thing…? There was the sound of somebody tapping on the door. "I'm coming." Maddie said as she went over and checked. It was Paul the director, still covered in masonry dust. She opened the latch. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to get back to Baltimore and fast." Paul said as he stormed in.

"What?!" Maddie shouted, following Paul to her bedroom. There, he pulled out her suitcases and began throwing things into them.

"War's been declared on the Naturals. The only place that you'll be safe is back in the States. There's a car waiting outside to take you to Heathrow."

Wait! "But Khan…I mean, Mr. Singh…I was going to meet up with him tomorrow…" Maddie said.

"He's the one who sent me. He's got everything together for you. Now please hurry, your flight will be leaving in a few hours." Paul said.

Khan…Khan was helping her escape. Maddie thought in confused gratitude. He sensed it was going to get dangerous very quickly.

Yet…why didn't he come to say goodbye?

* * *

Khan didn't get to bed until late the next evening. His muscles and body were screaming for rest. Even Eugenics needed to rest. But he was excited. His opportunities were piling on. He was going to take full advantage of them…his troops had been sent on the move and he would rise his way to the top…

He was brushing his teeth when he got a text from Joachim. _Ms. Talbot flight landed in Baltimore. She's safe._

Thank God…Khan thought with a sigh as he replied back his thanks. Now she was going to be safely out of his hair and thoughts. This was a clever idea. He thought as he lay down. He wasn't going to be compromised by the Natural any longer.

But it took him a very long time to fall asleep. He tried chalking it up to the excitement. Yet it was hard to deny that his thoughts were full of Maddie's voice and laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Now things are going to take a twist and turn. For those of you who are curious, this is sent in the 2010's and some time is going to pass before this story picks up again.


	4. Fifteen Months Later

Fifteen Months Later

Fifteen months have changed so much. Maddie thought with a sad sigh as she waited for Admiral Richardson to come in. After the bombing at Shatner Theater, the UK got pulled into the Eugenic Wars. The States, the last refuge for Naturals, eventually joined as the UK fell under the sway of the Eugenics. Both broke and fell. Maddie still remembered the day when the Eugenic soldiers invaded and began taking prisoners.

Dad was one of them…Dad…Maddie bowed her head. Desperate to save her father's life, she appealed to Admiral Richardson, the Eugenic in charge of prisoners.

He agreed to free her father. But on one condition. One night in his quarters in New York.

In the past, she would've refused. Maybe even given him a good slap across the face. But the horrors of war had broken her spirit. She barely recognized herself in the mirror. Exhaustion and hunger was clear in her hollow and ashy face. Dark rings surrounded her eyes, proof of how tired she was.

You're doing it to save your dad's life, she argued to herself. After all…dignity could be regained…life could not.

Yet, she would give _anything_ to not be in this situation.

The door opens. Richardson entered, the lamp light reflecting off of his strawberry blonde hair. His blue eyes looked her over. While she wasn't naked, she might as well have been. The sheer yellow material of her robe certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Her long brown hair hung down her back and sides, curling in the muggy July air. It was something he insisted she wear.

The tape recorder…Maddie pressed the recorder button hiding in the folds of her robe to capture his words, just in case he'd try pulling a fast one.

"Very impressive." Richardson chuckled. "Although…you look like you could do with some food. I can send up for some food, if you desire." He touched the phone on the desk.

"No, thank you." Maddie said. The thought of eating made her ill. Ever since he made the proposition the day before, she hadn't been able to eat. She was pretty sure that if she did eat, she'd get sick. "Let's just get it over with."

"Oh no, you're not here for me." Richardson said.

"Oh." Maddie said, partially relieved. But then… "So you brought me here so you can stare at me without my clothes on?" She said, embittered.

Richardson laughed, the sound was chilling. "You've got a sense of humor, Ms. Talbot. But no. _You_ are going to service the Commander."

"The Commander…?" Maddie's voice squeaked. The Commander was the leader of the Eugenics. Calculating. Manipulative. Arrogant. Ruthless…his reputation was spoken in fearful and awestruck whispers.

"Yes." He said and took out an ornamental dagger. "You're going to kill him when he comes in."

* * *

Khan sighed as he walked down the hallway. It was late and he was walking into a trap. He knew Richardson was out to kill him. So he was going to spring the trap…with Richardson in it.

Joachim, his assistant, walked beside him. "Are you sure this is wise, sir?" The man asked, rubbing his tired blue eyes. The fluorescent light in the hallway showed his graying blonde hair in a very unflattering way.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Khan said, priming the firearm he always carried with him. "Richardson might be ambitious, but he's not bright."

Richardson stepped out from the room. "She's waiting for you." Khan nodded and stepped inside. Of course he wasn't going to do anything to the woman waiting. While he tried putting on the air that he got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, it was really a bluff. A smokescreen to sniff out enemies who would try using it against him. He had no taste for affection.

Naturals did. Indeed, they needed it to survive.

Eugenics didn't see the need to. They were better at everything. They were faster. Stronger. Smarter. Everything that made humanity frail had been removed.

The most he would do is send her on her way.

* * *

Ok, Maddie decided when the door opened. She was going to throw herself on the mercy of the Commander. Maybe he'd release Dad in gratitude for saving his life. But it was a long shot. She knew of his dislike of Naturals.

Her sweaty hands gripped the knife. Keeping her head down, she tried to look as meek and demure as she could. Everything counted on him not seeing her as a threat.

But her words caught in her throat. Maybe she should've taken Richardson up on his offer for food. Already her legs felt like they were going to give way. Stay strong. For Dad…she repeated to herself over and over again. But her vision began to grow fuzzy.

The boots stepped closer until she could see them mere inches from her bare feet.

* * *

The young woman…she seemed so familiar…Khan cupped her chin and tilted it up. Her blue eyes looked at him.

Maddie…Magdalena Talbot…

* * *

Maddie shook as she recognized the bony face and dark eyes.

Khan…_he_ was the Commander…the man she was supposed to kill. The man who sent her away all of those months ago.

Her legs, weak from exhaustion and hunger, gave way and she fell in a dead faint.

* * *

Khan caught Maddie as she fell. The knife clattered out of her hands and to the floor. Joachim ran in, his firearm drawn. He looked at Khan in surprise.

"Joachim, fetch a doctor immediately." Khan ordered. Joachim scrambled away and Khan scooped Maddie up. She seemed so tiny in his arms as he carried her to the bed. The war had caused her to lose weight. He could feel every bone as he put her down. Sweat beaded on her forehead and the sheer material of her robe pressed against her body.

The faint motes of gardenias and baby oil still clung to her skin and limp hair. "It's going to be ok, Maddie." He whispered, rubbing her hand. He was so...concerned...that he didn't realize that he called her by her name.

"Dad…Richardson…tape recorder…" she muttered. Maddie's hand reached for her robe pocket. Khan tucked his hand inside the pocket and uncovered the small tape recorder. The blinking red light showed that it was still recording.

"You're far more clever than I remembered. Maybe the war was a good thing for you, Ms. Talbot." Khan chuckled as he pocketed it. There was probably all the evidence he needed to take care of Richardson once and for all. Joachim returned with the doctor. As the doctor began his preliminary exam of a now unconscious Maddie, Khan showed Joachim the tape recorder. "Get some MP's and arrest Richardson for solicitation to commit murder."

"What about the girl?" Joachim asked.

Khan looked back at Maddie, still out cold on the bed. The feelings he had buried away for well over a year came up to the surface. Of course it helped that he kept himself so busy, too exhausted at the end of every day to even dream of her.

She needed to be destroyed…now that he was thinking of her, the emotions were threatening to consume him.

No…not so quickly… the death of a popular actress would definitely tarnish his reputation and that was the last thing he needed. He had vowed to only destroy anything of any military value. She wasn't clever enough to think up such a convoluted plot.

Then he remembered her weakness. Her delicate nature. Oh, she could be bent to his will all right. A mouthpiece to be sure…

"She's suffering from dehydration and exhaustion, maybe a lack of food as well." The doctor said as he finished his exam. "Nothing that rest and fluids will heal. I'll take her to the med bay, it's the best place for her."

"No." Khan said, shaking his head. Joachim looked at him in surprise. "She'll be going with us to the Cliff." He said, thinking of his stronghold in England. It was isolated enough to keep her away from any outside influences…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, just so you readers know, this isn't going to turn into a Stockholm Syndrome. That's been overdone and frankly drives me insane. Also, Maddie isn't going to get tamed _that_ easily...


	5. The Cliff

The Cliff

Maddie groaned as she slowly came to. Where was she? Maddie wondered as her eye blinked away sleep. She was lying on something soft and warm. Her arm was wrapped up and a catheter stuck out of it. "She's waking up now." A soft woman's voice said.

"What's going on?" Maddie said, her speech slurred and studying her surroundings. She was in a really nice room, her sheer robe had been replaced with a pair of pajamas too big for her.

A soft and small hand touched Maddie's. It belonged to a small woman, maybe Dad's age. "You don't remember, dear? You passed out. The Commander brought you here to the Cliff." She spoke in the same soft voice from earlier.

The Commander…that's right. Maddie remembered. She was supposed to kill…Dad! She did it to save Dad! "Dad! Where is he?!"

"Your father is fine. The Commander released him and Richardson is now going to be court martialed." The woman comforted Maddie.

"He already has." A commanding voice came from the doorway. "Death is too good for him. Richardson has been banished, doomed to live in shame." It was Khan, his arms crossed across his chest. The woman got up and respectfully bowed. "Get some food for her, Mrs. Cooper. I'm going to stay up with Ms. Talbot for a while."

Mrs. Cooper nodded and left, smiling gently at Maddie. Khan walked over to Maddie and sat down next to her.

"I did say I would see you at your next performance. And may I say it was a truly heartfelt one." Khan said, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Maddie felt her anger spark for the first time in a long time. It was strange and yet wonderful to feel that. "If your father had been held captive, you would've done anything to save him as well." She said, her words filled with venom.

"So you _didn't_ collapse out of dehydration and exhaustion but in an attempt to get pity for me." Khan said, the smile disappearing. "Still, you were caught up in a plot to kill me…"

"To kill you?! I had no intention of doing so!" Maddie shouted.

"So says the woman who was caught in my quarters with a knife and a tape of incriminating evidence." Khan said. "I've decided to let you and your father _both_ live. But you are now my prisoner at the Cliff and you won't leave until _I_ say so. If you try to escape…your father will pay the price."

* * *

Khan smiled as the realization set in Maddie's face. Part of him was a little disappointed. He was hoping she would put up a fight, to give his mind _something_ to do. He wanted her to prove to be a challenge, to hunt down her spirit and slowly extinguish it like the flame on a candle. It seemed the war had already destroyed her will to fight.

Yet…yet he wouldn't be surprised if she _did_ fight back.

"What will I be doing here?" Maddie said in a meek and mild tone.

"Since the Cliff is your home, you can explore the facility as much as your little heart desires. Except the Tower. Like the West Wing in your play, it's forbidden. Do you understand?" Khan asked.

"Yes. I understand." Maddie said.

* * *

Maddie had to keep herself from smiling. Khan had fallen for her meek and mild persona. So he thinks that he can keep her here by threatening Dad's life…fine…but _she'd_ be in charge of this partnership. She'd get him eating out of her hand then she and Dad would be home free and unscathed by Christmas. Maddie thought.

"Mrs. Cooper will be back soon with some food." Khan said. "I expect you to join me for dinner later tonight." He said before leaving. Maddie sat up and began putting pillows between her back and the headboard.

"Ms. Talbot?" Mrs. Cooper returned with a tray with toast, bacon, oatmeal and tea. Maddie's stomach growled. "I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Believe me, Mrs. Cooper, after a year's worth of rations, this is heavenly." Maddie said, beginning to nibble on the bacon. She wanted to swallow everything but decided to savor everything slowly, unsure if it was a dream. Mrs. Cooper sat down next to her. The elderly woman seemed nice and it was clear Khan held her in high esteem. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have her as an ally. "May I ask what you do exactly?"

"I'm the librarian here. The Commander asked me to look in on you because I used to be a nurse." Mrs. Cooper said.

"There's a library here?" Maddie asked, sipping her tea. Mrs. Cooper nodded. "Do you…do you think it would be ok if I spend my days in there? I love to read."

"Of course you may. Actually, I might need your help putting things away and making sure everything is organized." Mrs. Cooper said. "Does that sound like a fair trade?"

Maddie smiled, feeling a little more confident. "Sounds great and please call me Maddie."

* * *

Today had gone smoothly. Khan thought as he got ready for dinner that evening. The rebels in the Southern Quadrant had been squashed. The States were slowly falling under his sway. Richardson had been banished to a deserted island in the Baltic Sea. And Maddie was now here at the Cliff, ready to begin her reeducation.

Dinner would be the first lesson. He'd learn how much she knew and begin indoctrinating her. Now that her spirit had been subdued, it wouldn't be too difficult. Maybe by Christmas…

* * *

Maddie had spent a fun day in the enormous library, memorizing where the books went and how to use the computer system. Mrs. Cooper not only had a sense of humor but she was patient and caring. She found herself getting comfortable around the librarian.

It surprised her around five or so when Mrs. Cooper checked her watch. "Oh dear, you need to start getting ready for dinner. The Commander serves dinner promptly in an hour. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Dinner? In this?" Maddie said, pointing at the jeans and t-shirt Mrs. Cooper had managed to find for her.

"Of course not. The wardrobe in your room has some clothes in it. Did you really think the Commander wasn't going to provide for you?"

"No." Maddie said. "Then again, I don't quite know what to expect from him."

"Off with you to your room, you need to get cleaned up and dressed properly." Mrs. Cooper said, more or less shooing Maddie to her bedroom.

Once Maddie arrived, she noticed the blue dress on the bed. It had a high neck, long sleeves and a floor length skirt. Well, at least the building is air conditioned. She thought as she took the bathroom.

Inside, Maddie quickly got ready. It was strange having hot water to shower. When the war got bad, she had to resort to sponge baths as water was strictly rationed. Part of her felt wonderful to finally have hot water to wash with. Part of her felt guilty. How can she use so much water when so many others were dying of thirst and hunger? It didn't feel right.

Her anger at Khan bubbled. How can he be this way? Deny the basic necessities to those while gorging on them himself? Keep her prisoner by threatening to kill her father? Blame _her_ for the attempt on his life? True, she was in the room with a weapon but would he realize that she was merely a puppet?

Maybe she should refuse his invitation, claim that she wasn't feeling up for dinner. But Dad…all for Dad…the promise she silently made came back to her.

"So you think I'm just going to keel right over. Fine, Khan. You'll get your obedient little prisoner." Maddie said to her reflection in the mirror as she pinned up her long brown hair. "But never in thought and heart. I _will_ fight back. Once I learn what makes you tick, I _will_ use it against you. And I _will_ win. Make no mistake of that."

* * *

Khan was sitting at one end of the grand dining room table when Joachim escorted Maddie into the room. She had dressed nicely in the blue dress he had left out for her. While it made her look more like a little girl, she had pinned up her hair to give a bit more of a regal appearance.

"Very nice of you to join me, Ms. Talbot." Khan said, standing up as was proper. "And I see you're wearing the dress I picked out for you."

"Not that I had much of a choice in the matter." Maddie said, sitting down at the other end. Once he sat down, the people from the kitchen brought out the first course, chilled cucumber soup.

* * *

Even though it was odd that Maddie and Kahn were separated by a good six feet of table, she was glad that she didn't have to be close to him. She detested the thought of being close to the man who had taken away her freedom.

They ate in an awkward silence. Maddie, still used to a diet of rationed foodstuff, savored each bite as slowly as possible. But after a while, she had lost her appetite. Again, the food Khan presented to her to eat were exquisite, the things that she used to enjoy before war rationing took over.

People would kill to have such things. Indeed, she used to see riots breaking out over rations being passed out. There's a war going on, indeed…

"Are you unwell, Ms. Talbot?" Khan asked in a loud voice as the main course came on. It was roast lamb with plum and barley sauce. "For a starving woman, you have barely touched your food. Aren't you aware that there are starving people back in the States?" She could just hear the smirk crossing his face.

Maddie finally lost her temper. She got up. Oh, how she wanted to go across the room and slap him. But she knew that was what he wanted.

He _wanted_ her to cross the line.

He _wanted_ her to give him some reason to destroy and beat her down.

Khan slowly stood up. Maddie saw the smirk on his face. He strode across the room to her. Tears of frustration, anger and fear bit at the corner of Maddie's eyes. Her vow to stay strong for her Dad was proving to be a tough one to keep. "Don't be selfish now."

"So says the man who has everything while millions have nothing." Maddie said in a low voice.

* * *

Khan stared down at Maddie. He had always had a firm grasp on his temper. But she was severely tempting him.

A Natural.

A damned Natural!

"Do you know that I can kill you?" Khan hissed, grabbing her shoulders. Her brown curls began falling out of her bun, framing her oval and pale face. "I can crush you without effort."

"Go ahead." Maddie said through gritted teeth. "Destroy me like everything else you have."

"I'm sorely tempted to." Khan said, unnerved by the warmth beneath his hands. He could smell her gardenia lotion.

"Then why haven't you?" Maddie asked, a resolved smile look came across her face. Khan could see the familiar old spark coming to life in her eyes. _That_ was the spirited girl he remembered seeing on the stage long ago. It hadn't been destroyed after all. If anything, the war had tempered it into something stronger.

Khan let her go but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Since it's clear we aren't going to get anywhere further today, I bid you good night." She bowed her head, turned on her heel. Just as she got to the door, Maddie rested her hand on the knob and then turned to him. "Oh and Commander? I do hope I didn't put you off of your appetite. Remember, there are starving people in the States." Maddie turned the doorknob and left.

Khan stood there, watching her leave. He was furious at being defied. And yet…impressed…unlike others in her position, who begged for mercy and clemency, she stood fast. Resolved. Firm. Those were always the ones who deserved admiration, even if it was given begrudgingly. Those weaklings who feared death deserved it. Those who faced faced with quiet dignity were another matter entirely.

So she wasn't as broken as he feared. It would take longer to break her.

But this would make quite an interesting game.

* * *

Maddie inwardly kicked herself as she escaped to her room. How could she have been so stupid and lost her temper like that?! She _knew_ what Khan was capable of. Why didn't she take into account that he could retaliate?! Now she put her father's life in jeopardy.

But he had stoked her temper and injured her pride, the two things she didn't realize that she had left. Maddie shook, realizing that this was first time she felt spirited since the war came to the States.

It was _his_ comments that set off the streak. And yet…yet…she realized how much she had missed feeling that way. It felt so wonderful.

What had Khan done to her?


	6. Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place

**A/N: **If you readers are diehard Trekkies and want to imagine Khan as he was during _Into Darkness_, you might want to leave this story alone. He's not going to act the same way as he did in the movie. Granted, I'm using the excuse that this is set almost 300 years before...but still...you might want to run far, far away.

* * *

Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place

Maddie climbed up the ladder to stack up books. The August sun shone through the windows, giving a break in the constant rainfall they've had lately. She hadn't seen Khan since the disastrous dinner nearly a week before. Not that she hadn't been taken care of. She always ate alone in the great dining room.

Then again, she didn't actively seek him out either. He had his own life and she had hers in the library with Mrs. Cooper. Just as it was before the war broke out when they were separated by the Atlantic Ocean. The friendly librarian had won over Maddie, having a sense of humor and always something nice to say or a book to suggest. It also helped that she kept Maddie busy so she'd be unable to think of Dad.

Now that she had the library, she had an escape. She could almost forget that she was a prisoner. Almost…because then there were the nights…without anything to keep her busy, she lay awake, thinking of Dad, her friends and home.

She even cried during those unhappy first nights. But even if she could escape, she doubted she could. After all, Dad had taught her long ago that she couldn't solve problems by running away. That was the mistake she made last time. She didn't stay to resolve the argument with Khan. If he tried doing it again, she would hold her ground.

As she put the books away, she felt the familiar sensation of being watched. Those blue-gray eyes. Oh, what does he want now? Maddie thought. She learned that first night that he wasn't afraid to do what it took to break her spirit. Anybody who would be willing to use her father as a way to keep her in line wasn't afraid to do anything.

But he was kind to her…he _did_ help her flee England after the bombing…don't do that. Maddie scolded herself. He was only using her. The man had about as much emotion as a wild animal.

Unlike the Beast in her favorite childhood story, Maddie knew that he was dangerous and unpredictable. The best she can do is deal with him only when she needed to and pray that he wouldn't see her as a threat.

* * *

Khan studied Maddie as she put the books away. Unlike previous times, she wore a white peasant blouse and jeans, keeping her hair in a respectable plait. Her blue-green eyes were deep in thought. He hadn't seen her in a while. To the best of his knowledge, she hadn't tried escaping, instead, spending her time in the library.

"Good afternoon Ms. Talbot." Khan said.

"Afternoon, Commander." Maddie said with a cool civility, still concentrating on organizing the shelves. "How may I help you?"

So she was still insisting on playing the quiet and meek fool. He knew full well that it was a façade. But let her believe in her fantasy, Khan decided as he took the envelope out of his pocket. After a while of wearing the mask, she'll become it. "A letter from home."

* * *

Maddie nearly dropped the book she was putting away. A letter from home? Dad! She was excited. For the first time in a long time, there was finally some word.

But was it a trap? Was it a sneaky attempt by Khan to see where her loyalties truly lie? Khan merely smiled at her. "You may rest assured, Ms. Talbot, that it is real. Take it."

"Thank you." Maddie said, beginning to climb down and taking the letter. She was unable to control the shaking in her hands. Khan held the ladder so she could get down. The address on it was familiar, wobbly and bold black ink.

It was Dad's. The flap had been breached. "Standard procedure." Khan explained. Maddie merely nodded as she took out the letter inside.

~Maddie,

I know what you did to secure my life and freedom. I'm not mad at you, honey. You did what you thought was right. I love you so much.

Dad

P.S. Screw your courage to the sticking place and you won't fail~

It was very short. No doubt he couldn't say much under the circumstances. But she chuckled when she noticed the postscript. Old Shakespeare lover to the end. Always able to pass on an encouraging message.

"What does the postscript mean?" Khan asked.

"It's an inside joke." Maddie explained. "He's a Shakespeare buff. Whenever he wrote letters to me, he'd always close it with a line from Shakespeare."

* * *

Khan nodded. He knew that Dennis Talbot was a harmless Natural filled with impossible dreams that nobody took seriously. Of course he was being followed closely by Khan's men, to ensure that he won't do anything foolish. And of course, they were ready to execute him should Maddie try escaping.

So far, Dennis Talbot had done nothing, just go to work and come home. The old man was proving to be no threat. Otto, the man in charge of his surveillance had gone over the letter with everything and determined that the letter was nothing but a message of reassurance from a father to his daughter.

"Thank you for bringing me the letter." Maddie said. "Is…is it possible for me to write to him? Please? You can read the letters before sending them but it's just that I miss him so much."

A reasonable request. Khan thought as he nodded. "Mrs. Cooper should have what you need."

Maddie smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Khan said. It was the first time since her captivity began that she appeared genuinely happy. Khan wasn't sure what to make of it. It made him so uncomfortable. Indeed, just being _around_ her made him uncomfortable. For now, he'd keep his face blank and firm. Maddie's smile disappeared and she cleared her throat.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Maddie asked, returning professional.

"I trust to see you at dinner tonight." Khan said. He needed to find out where she stood on…certain matters…part of him didn't want to though. The alien feelings were troubling him again.

But the plan required it. She needed to be on _his_ side.

"As you wish." Maddie said, her face blank.

* * *

"Thank you." Khan said as he left the library. Maddie tucked the letter in her pocket and went to Mrs. Cooper to get the things she needed to write the letter to Dad.

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Mrs. Cooper said as she got out the stationary and pen for Maddie.

"I am, Mrs. Cooper. I most certainly am." Maddie said as she began writing the letter.

* * *

After leaving Maddie in the library, Khan went into his study. He sat down at his desk, ready to go over the emails that had been sent out. Most were from the Northern Quadrant, warning of a shortage of fuel. He needed to send men and supplies to there to repair the broken down fuel lines and build new wells and refineries in time for the upcoming winter, which was said to be very cold.

McPherson would be the best man for that position. The man had a firm hand and a strong sense of leadership. Khan sent the order to him within minutes.

Others were from the Eastern and Western Quadrants respectively. More reports of uncollected crops beginning to rot and riots over dwindling rations were rising.

His third in command, Ericsson, knew the areas well and how to best organize the remaining workers to harvest the crops and send them across the world. Again, Khan gave him the order.

The Naturals' world was a mess. Whole towns and cities had been leveled. Roads and laws broken. Crops destroyed. Illness, cold and hunger rampant. Khan had no issues with Naturals. He just wished that they could see how inferior they were and would be better off under better masters. The supermen if you will…he thought with amusement.

After all, if the Naturals have their base needs met, they will not mind their freedoms being curtailed.

If they submitted, he would see to it that they thrived.

If they tried rebelling, they would lose the only thing of value they had left; their pitiful lives. Even when they had nothing left, they still begged for them.

He continued following reports and sending out orders until the bell rang for dinner. That's right. Khan remembered as he closed his laptop.

Maddie would join him. Tonight though, he decided to fetch her himself.

* * *

Maddie was nervous as she prepared for dinner. She didn't know what she was expecting.

Would Khan be sarcastic and cold like the last dinner?

Or relatively civil as he was this morning?

Whatever it would be, she wasn't going to run away this time. She'd take it and keep her cool. The last thing she wanted was to let him get her goat.

She decided on a black floor-length dress with capped sleeves and a square neckline. Like before, she pinned up her hair. Thanks to the diet at the Cliff, she had put on a pound since she was brought here so she looked a little healthier. Although her pale neck did look a little bare. Maddie decided to root through the closet to see what she could find.

Hidden in the back was a small jewelry box. Opening it up, Maddie was disappointed by the few pieces in there. Then again, Khan didn't seem like somebody who would care if the women he knew wore jewelry. Time was running out. Maddie chose a black choker with a cameo pinned to it along with two jet earrings. She finished putting on the jewelry and was rubbing some white gardenia lotion on her hands when a knock came to the door.

Assuming that it was Joachim, she hurried over. She opened it and saw Khan on the other side.

* * *

Khan nodded politely at Maddie. "Commander! What a surprise!" She said.

"You look nice tonight." He said, noting that he was still dressed in the military uniform that he was wearing that morning. She looked mature for her age.

"I saw it and couldn't resist." Maddie said, shrugging her shoulders. "I was expecting Joachim." She said as she left her room.

"Why? I can't escort you to dinner?" He asked, offering his arm. Maddie took it nervously and they headed downstairs. "You seem nervous, Ms. Talbot." He said when they entered the dining room.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what to expect from you, sir." Maddie said as she sat down.

Khan chuckled as he sat down on the other side of the long table. Finally, he was getting under her skin. High time that she felt what he had been put through fifteen months ago. But enough of that.

He needed to learn where she stood on the whole Eugenics and Naturals issue. First, inquire about her comfort. "Tell me, Ms. Talbot. Are you comfortable here?" Khan asked as he cut into his roast chicken.

"I'm a prisoner, sir. I'm not expected to have an opinion." Maddie said.

She knew her place. Very good, Khan thought. "Please, Ms. Talbot. You became my prisoner because of a noble act on your end. Hence you deserve _some_ level of comfort. So I'll ask again. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Very much so, thank you." Maddie said, slowly enjoying her roasted vegetables. Khan knew of the diminishing rations the Naturals had endured. Maddie's thin frame was proof of that. He remembered the kindness she showed to her fans and to Padma Iona while she was ill. No doubt her little heart had filled with sorrow for those around her.

He also knew that Maddie wouldn't bend under harsh measures. She needed to be…persuaded… "I've heard of what the war did to your countrymen." Khan said sympathetically. "Of how they often had nothing to eat."

Maddie's hands grew unsteady and her cutlery shook. Khan noticed the spark in her eye. Her temper had been stoked. Would she react the same way as before? He did know it was because of him that Maddie and the others didn't have much to eat.

But she didn't react. Regaining control of her hands, she reassumed eating. So she had control over her anger after all. Too bad, Khan thought. He always found himself amused whenever she lost her temper.

"That's why I want to _change_ things, Maddie." Khan said. She stopped shaking and raised her head up. Her eyebrow was arched in a curious way. Khan smiled. "You heard me. I bear no ill will to Naturals like yourself. If I didn't, I wouldn't have helped you escape England after the bombing."

"Then why start a war with us?" Maddie asked, her voice dry. "We didn't do anything."

Of course her loyalties would lie with the Naturals. Khan thought. They _were_ her people after all. "My dear Ms. Talbot, I was prepared for us to live in peace. But when your President began talking about 'crossing the line', I had to assume that you meant to attack us. Don't people deserve the right to protect themselves?" He said, feeling a smile cross his face as Maddie's face became composed and cool.

Victory had been achieved.

* * *

Maddie kept a cool composure. But inside, her mind was twisting and turning. Khan _did_ tell the truth about the President issuing the warning that the Eugenics were crossing the line.

Yet that was to urge them to stop.

It didn't work, did it? Instead, it had backfired and thousands had died…

Khan claimed that he wanted peace.

But if he did, why was he smiling at her like he was winning a chess match?

Of course. She realized. Khan was trying to use her.

Maddie got angry. Very angry. Once again, she stood up. "You're forgetting one thing, Khan. Just as you have the right to defend yourself, _we_ have the right to defend our beliefs. True, we might not be as strong or fast or intellegent as you are. But we are still human beings." She said. "And no matter what you try or do, you will _never_ destroy that simple fact."

Khan stood up. Maddie saw the coldness in his eyes. "Ms. Talbot, need I remind you that you are crossing the line." He said through gritted teeth. "Remember your father."

Screw your courage to the sticking place and you won't fail. Maddie thought and felt her back straighten. "My father would rather die than live knowing that his daughter is a turncoat traitor." Maddie said, shaking from the adrenaline.

* * *

The plan was falling apart. Khan thought as he studied Maddie. Her soul was firmly set. No matter _what_ he tried, she wasn't going to bend.

She needed to be destroyed. There was no question of it. He should've done it long ago.

No…part of him refused to give the order.

Why not?!

Why couldn't he do it?!

He had sent the ones who disobeyed him to their deaths. Even the ones who had the bravery and courage to face their death calmly.

But not her. Why?! She was nothing. A frail wisp of a Natural with the courage and loyalty of a Eugenic soldier under fire.

If only she had begged for the life of her father…

"Get out of my sight." Khan ordered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Maddie said nothing but turned and left.

Joachim let her out and then faced Khan. "This girl will be the end of me." Khan gritted his teeth.

* * *

**A/N: **The line "Screw your courage to the sticking place" is from Act 1, Scene 7 of Shakespeare's _Macbeth._ Kind of apt they put that line during the mob scene in the movie, seeing as it comes during the scene where Lady Macbeth is pressuring her husband to kill the King of Scotland.


	7. Stay Tuned

**A/N:** Ok, I want to thank everyone who has followed this story so far. I made a mistake. I got too impatient and tried to force the story forward instead of letting it flow. So I'm going back to go back to the drawing board and restart this.

Stay tuned.


End file.
